The Dream Team
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmJen  SUMMARY: Mac never knew how close she was when she called Harm part of a Dream Team. The only thing she was wrong about was the other part of the team...
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Dream Team

AUTHOR: VIDZ

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

TIMELINE: during Season 10's Dream Team

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SUMMARY: Mac never knew how close she was when she called Harm part of a Dream Team. The only thing she was wrong about was the other part of the team...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Come on, Jen." Harm patted the young woman on her slim shoulder "Time to go. She's sleeping and you and I both need to get some rest."

"But..." her red-rimmed eyes implored him.

Harm's face grew gentle, as it always did around this special young woman "She's through the worst now, Jen, she's out of the coma. You heard the doctor, they sedated her to give her body a chance to recover and heal. There's nothing more we can do here, she won't wake up for at least 10 hours and we must get some rest ourselves, we still have our jobs to do."

With a disgruntled sigh the beautiful young brunette gave in, knowing he was right.

"Come on." Harm encouraged and, when she stood up, helped her into her jacket. Fixing her collar he pulled her long hair out, ignoring how nice this gesture of familiarity felt.

They both said their goodbyes to the sleeping young girl, then Harm put a hand to the small of Jen's back and led her out of the room.

Harm intended to ask a nurse at the nurses station where they would be able to find a motel, but when they came across a doctor he took the opportunity.

Stepping up to the greying man he greeted him and asked for directions.

The old man ran a quick visual medical check on the officer, having heard what had happened and that Harm and Jen had spent every waking hour at Mattie's bed. They were both clearly dead on their feet "Well, yes, young man, the nearest's just down the road to the West, you can't miss it. It's also the only one in town."

"Thank you, Doctor." Harm nodded gratefully as Jen just murmured something, stiffling a yawn.

Harm let Jen go in front of him and put a light hand to the small of her back, feeling her lean against the pressure. This wasn't normal behaviour for either of them, but considering what they'd just been through... They both needed the reassurance the other was there, they were all either of them had.

Exiting the small hospital he guided them in the direction of his car.

Even sleepy, this didn't escape Jen's notice and she looked up at him "My car is that way."

"If you think I'm letting you drive, you've got another thing coming." Harm retorted gently.

"_Let_ me?" Jen rose to her full height and tried to glare at him, but the effect was lost when she was overcome by a yawn.

Harm couldn't help the laugh that broke out, she was too cute, like a small kitten trying to intimidate an elephant. Not only was Jen much too short to intimidate somene with her height, but with her it was too blatantly obvious on the first glance that she was just too nice, too sweet and too gentle to pull off an intimidation.

"You won't _let _me?" she repeated "Last I checked you weren't my husband! You're not even my boyfriend." She shut up then, barely managing to suppress the traitorous word 'unfortunately', not even knowing why she was putting up a fight when she knew he was right.

Shaking his head in denial Harm argued "Jen, I'm not letting either of us drive alone right now, we're too tired. If we're together we can keep each other awake. Your car is safe in the parking lot and we'll be just a few blocks away."

She gave in then, knowing there was no use protesting, she wouldn't win anyway. Even she had to admit it would've ended badly if she'd tried to drive right now. At least Harm had experience with having been a fighter pilot who's missions sometimes lasted over 20 hours, followed by the hardest maneuvre in the world: landing on a carrier at night, during a storm. If anyone then Harm would be the one capable of concentrating enough to get them to the motel without getting into an accident.

Sighing gently in resignation Jen hung her head and turned towards Harm's Corvette, the man himself following close behind.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"I'm sorry, sir, but we only have one free room with one queen-sized bed."

Harm and Jen exchanged an awkward look "There is nothing else free?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but 80 percent of our capabilities are being overhauled before the start of the season and the rest is already taken." eyeing them, the young man noted their sleep-deprived bearings "The other nearest establishment is an hour away and I strongly advise you against trying for that, because you look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet. If you were to set out to that other hotel I'd be forced to call the Sheriff's department for your own and for others' safety."

Harm didn't like being threatened, but he had to admit he admired the young man's honesty and concern about their and other people's safety, and of course his balls to threaten a much bigger and stronger man.

Looking at Jen he querried "What do you think?"

Jen looked up at him, leaning slightly against him for support because she would've fallen on her ass otherwise "We've got no other choice. Besides, we're adults, we can control ourselves." turning to the attendant she confirmed "We'll take it."

"Okay." he turned to his computer "Names?"

"Derek Beringer and Julie Blakes" Harm answered before Jen could, handing over cash instead of a credit card.

Seeing her wide, surprised eyes he shook his head, silently telling her he'd explain later.

Following his lead she then signed her new name with a different writing than usual before being given their key.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Derek and Julie? And what about the signatures?" she exclaimed as soon as the door closed behind them.

Harm shrugged "In case anyone for some reason decides to do a check up."

Jen nodded, accepting the explanation as rational, but decided against pointing out just how paranoid it was. He'd always been a cautious man, but ever since his time in the Company he'd become downright paranoid.

Looking around the small room they came to the same conclusion that they'd just have to share the bed.

"Normally I'd take the floor, but I'm too old, too tired and have too many problems with my back already to try that. Besides, as you said, we're both adults and we both have to work tomorrow." Harm mentioned.

Jen nodded, clenching for a second, unsure now whether _she_ would be able to control herself.

"I'll change in the bathroom." she declared, taking along her duffle with her clothes.

Harm nodded and waited for the door to close before quickly stripping and putting on a fresh T-shirt and short pajama pants.

Then he slipped into the bed with his back to the bathroom door, leaving just the small lamp on Jen's side so she could get in without tripping over something.

A minute later he could hear the door open and close, then soft footsteps, before the bed dipped slightly beneath Jen's slight weight. A small sigh of satisfaction and relief echoed in the room before the light went out and Jen pulled up the blanket, her back to him.

"Good night."

"Good night. Harm replied and tried to make himself comfortable.

Within minutes Jen's breathing slowed and deepened, making Harm smile and wish he could do the same.

Instead, his mind was too active and wouldn't let him sleep, playing over and over the events of the last couple of days, from the news of Mattie's accident, to the first moment he saw her, Jen joining him as soon as she could, the hours spent at the young girl's bedside, ignorant and afraid of the future, to Mac's careless and egocentric phone conversation, when she hung up on him to go back to her partying with Vukovich even though she'd noted the distress in his voice; to then throw in his face that he didn't let her in completely ignoring the fact that he couldn't even let her in because she was never there, neither there for him nor physically, always busy with other men,... His thoughts then turned to the young woman just inches away, who'd always, ALWAYS, been there for him, when he didn't even have to ask for help because she offered it immediately, sensing whenever he needed her; just like she was there for him and he for her the past few days. They'd been through a lot together and not just these past two weeks. She'd also been a de-facto co-guardian of Mattie, making him glad she'd been here the moment their former ward had opened her eyes.

Last year, during a crisis, he'd poised a rhetorical question when Jen had again jumped in to help with Mattie. He'd been serious when he'd said it, but only when the words had come out had their full weight and truth become apparent. It was the first time he'd openly acknowledged the bond between them, how much she'd come to mean, how precious she'd become to him, how _essential_ to his emotional and mental well-being.

_What would I ever do without you?_

He didn't know back then and he still didn't know now, but the one thing he did know was that he never wanted to find out.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

My fics almost went unfinished forever on Sunday...

Thanks to some idiot cage driver who continued to drive on, on the among bikers most favorite road in the region (there were hundreds of bikers on that strip of the road so that should've clued him in...) instead of stopping the car on the SOS lane when he was losing engine coolant, one of my worst fears was realized... me and my bike went down.

I'm okay, except for this damn cast on my leg, but my bike isn't.

It could've been worse, though, much worse, and I'm counting my self damn lucky to still be alive and damn smart for two things: for always riding at or bellow the speed limit and for investing so much money into high quality safety gear, even though I almost went broke because of it.

Still, it's an experience that really shook me up and I've spent these past few days pondering whether my biker career has come to an end or not.

I simply don't know yet.

Anyway, now on with the story. Unfortunately I will have to disappoint everyone who hoped for a long one, because this story was always intended as a short one, in fact a one shot, but because it grew too long to post it in one chapter I had to cut it in two.

I still hope you enjoy reading it.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The next thing he knew he was waking up from a sleep that made it known it had been much too short.

Feeling a long-forgotten kind of weight on the left side of his body a glance down quickly identified it as Jen.

His head thumped back into the pillow as Harm stiffled a groan of disappointment with himself. Why couldn't his subconscious just listen to him for once? Just this once? Why couldn't he have just continued to sleep in his side, facing away from Jen, instead of betraying him by cuddling with her?

Hearing a soft sigh he looked down just in time to see Jen burrow even deeper into his embrace, sighing again as her arms turned into tight steel bands around his waist.

Not that he wasn't enjoying their current situation, but that was certainly not the way for a JAG's Yeoman and a senior JAGman to behave. They were supposed to be setting an example, after all...

He needed to get out of there ASAP, but there was no way in hell he could slip out of her embrace without her knowing, to get free he would have to wake her up.

Resigning himself into the fact that life's a bitch and he'd never get a break, much less any happiness from it, only torture with what could've been, he shook Jen's slim shoulder gently, softly calling her name.

Jen's only answer was to emmit a soft, disgruntled sound and tighten her arms even more.

"Stop."

Harm stilled, but shook her shoulder "Jen, wake up. We shouldn't be in this position."

He sighed in relief when Jen's hold on him relaxed a little and she lifted her head to look up at him. His breath hitched at how seductive she looked, her hair a mess, sleepy eyes, rosy cheeks and swollen lips.

He was so entranced by her that he noticed too late when she made up her mind and shimmied up his body to lay fully on top of him to stare intensely down into his eyes.

His warning of "Jen..." was cut off by her soft, warm lips on his.

The suddenness of her attack took him off guard and he moaned, temporarily giving in, before he finally managed to regain some control and break their lip-lock.

"Jen, what are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

Her voice was husky as she answered "Something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

He couldn't help the passionate moan that stole from his chest as Jen slipped her hand into his boxers. She quickly muffled the noise with her lips as she took him off into a passionate kiss.

Harm's control was evaporating so quickly he could feel the strands of the regs giving away.

Jen had him painfully hard and seepingly ready by the time she allowed him a chance to fill his lungs with air, but her declaration soon stole that air again.

"Harm, make love to me." her deep brown eyes stared down into his as she implored "Please."

It took him several seconds before he was clearheaded enough to answer "What about the Navy, Jen? What about our jobs? What about the regs?" He wanted to make love to her as much as she wanted him to, but he held himself back, finally acknowledging the elephant in the room.

"I don't care about that, Harm, not anymore. I love you. We'll find a way, just trust me like I trust you." The absolute certainty and love sparkling in her deep chocolate pools convinced Harm this was no needy- or grieving-sex to her.

The three words she used so freely, so uninhibitely, rocked his world. When was the last time he'd heard a woman say those words to him?

He couldn't remember... a scary, but mostly sad fact.

He'd known she cared for him and was attracted to him, but he hadn't known her feelings had gotten so deep. He couldn't deny that her declaration filled his heart with relief and happiness.

Still, that didn't mean he would just give in. Even if they wouldn't be found out there were still other dangers lurking around the corner, ready to hit them as soon as they'd made love.

"I don't have any condoms."

She could read in his eyes his worry was not about catching some STD from her, because he trusted her she wouldn't have started this unless she was absolutely sure she was clean, but about the strong possibility of getting her pregnant if they were to have unprotected sex.

Jen had no doubt about wanting a child with Harm, but knew that bringing a child into their current situation would be a dumb thing to do. What they were doing was turning them into Damocles already and what they were about to do would be the sword hanging over their heads. No need to risk even more.

She smiled, shaking her head "Don't worry, it's a safe time for me."

Which meant they were going unprotected. Normally this would be the point where he would call on his last reserves of will power and push the woman off, but with Jen it was different.

He trusted her, absolutely. If she said it was a safe time, then it was. With that, Harm's last reservations slipped away.

Even if he was not ready to say the words, he felt very deeply for the young woman, who'd smuggled her way into his heart through the past years.

The lessons learned sice quitting Navy for Mac had also taught him to stop hoping empty hopes and move on with his life, with someone else, someone worthier, someone much better.

His 20 would be up in a matter of months and even if he was promoted what would he have to look forward to? Even more paperwork and loneliness.

Was he willing to throw that all away on one woman, THIS woman?

HELL YEAH he was!

Unlike with Mac he KNEW with absolute certainty he would not regret his choice, nor any professional sacrifice if he started a relationship with this amazing young woman, his Jen.

There was only one way to make it clear just how on-board he was with the whole idea.

Taking charge he took her lips, swallowing her gasp of surprise, the kiss then quickly becoming heated and passionate. There was little doubt there would be little sleeping going on until they had to leave for work and they thanked their training for having their uniforms and everything they needed with them, so they could head straight to the office.

They made quick work of their sleep-clothes, then Jen laid on her back and bent her knees so her feet were flat on the bed, in a position more seductive and delicious than anything Harm had ever seen.

The primitive beast in him roared in conquest as this amazing, gorgeous young woman offered herself, her body, her most intimate parts, to him so freely, so trustingly. He would not betray her trust and belief in him.

Jen revealed herself fully and Harm took a few minutes just to relish the tableau. Unknown to him Jen was extremely nervous, barely keeping herself from closing her legs to hide her private parts from his gaze, as his member weeped and throbbed just inches from her already-slick passage, ready to seal the deal and bind them together forever.

Finally he shook himself into action and paid homage to those beautiful breasts who'd been drawing his attention for so many years before going further South, marvelling at how responsive Jen was to his ministrations.

After he brought her over the edge for the first time he scooted up until his manhood was pressed against the soft entrance to her core. Suddenly a small hand grabbed him softly and he looked up into Jen's eyes as she bit her lip and nodded.

"Go slow."

Harm nodded back in the affirmative and pressed into her, Jen guiding him where they both wanted him before she let go to give him fullreign, gritting his teeth to stop himself from losing it immediately because of how tight she was even with the copious lubrication he could feel liberally flowing around him. Going slowly, retracting a few times and then pushing in again, he finally hit a barrier that explained her tightness and the short hesitation before she'd aimed him into her. Looking into her eyes he waited for her okay signal before pressing in, tearing through that flimsly wall of flesh before sinking into her as far as it went, to her cervix, a few inches of him still outside.

Looking down he saw them commune in the most intimate way two people can and his heart thumped faster at the knowledge of what they'd finally reached.

When her pain subsided he began to move gently, patiently waiting for her pain to turn into pleasure. Supporting himself with only one arm he moved the other hand to her belly where her own met him, their fingers intertwining.

Their eyes never broke contact as they made love for the first time, resolute it would not be the last.

With frequent stops to regain his composure and a slow, gentle pace to maximise their enjoyment and to make sure their first lovemaking would be as memorable as it deserved, they lasted longer than Harm had anticipated before hitting the peak one immediately after the other, Harm filling Jen's womb to overflowing.

Harm slumped forward onto Jen, his bones turned into jelly. He knew he had to be squishing her, but honestly couldn't summon the strength to move, the sheer emotional aspect to finally being together with Jen in that way having drained him completely.

Even though she had a little trouble breathing there was no way Jen was about to tell him to move. After so many years, over a thousand nights, many of them slepless, tears wetting her pillow; spent wanting this man, loving him, she finally had him and didn't want him anywhere else but on top of her. Instead, she tightened her hold around him and buried her face in the crook of his shoulders, inhaling his scent with full lungs, trying to imprint him onto her brain.

Finally Harm gathered enough power to roll himself off Jen, hearing her moan of loss and disappointment as he slipped out of her, to then gather her into his body as soon as he settled on his back. Pulling up the sheets he wordlessly kissed her hair, Jen returning the gesture kissing his chest, as she laid her head on it.

Neither of them had defined their new relationship yet even though they'd just made love, but it was clear to both of them this was no fling, no one night stand. This was the start of something special, something lasting.

They hadn't even solved the problem of their jobs, nor Mattie. No time like the present.

"Harm?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to do about Mattie? Her father disappeared and he's probably drinking again."

Harm sighed. He'd really hoped Johnson was back on the right track, but as soon as the first problem had hit the man had ran to the bottle.

"I don't know." he finally replied truthfully "Nothing we _can _do without going to court for custody again. I didn't win the last time, there's no chance I'll win this time. The only reason I got Mattie was because I managed to make Mac guilty, which is why she talked to Johnson. Now, with the way she's been lately... no way."

Jennifer fell silent, their situation horribly complicated.

"I can't resign again because they won't take me back and I'd have to have a job for the court to give me custody. Same goes for you."

She nodded, knowing he was right, but already had a proposal.

"Best chance to get the custody would be if we applied together, as a couple." Jen mused "But how do we do that without losing our jobs? I don't want to lose Mattie again, but I don't want to lose you even more. What are we going to do?"

Harm sighed heavily, out of ideas for the moment "I don't know yet, I just know I'm not willing to lose either of you either. Somehow, someway, we'll make it all work."

"Oh? Is that a premonition?" Jen teased, her spirits lifting with the strength of Harm's belief.

His eyes became dead serious as their gazes met, caring, affection and love shining in his eyes.

"No. It's a promise."

THE END

**Reviews are love. Give me lots of love.**


End file.
